


Called By Name

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: When Kija finally realizes that he's haunted by the spirits of his ancestors, he welcomes them--as does Yona.





	

Kija hadn’t taken Zeno _literally_. When he’d told Kija that the spirits of past dragons clung to him—well, Kija had always known he was supported by the desires of his ancestors. That was all that Zeno meant, of course. He hadn’t for a moment thought Zeno was talking about _actual ghosts_.

But— _the divine protection of your ancestors is too strong_ , said the thing that possessed Shin-ah. Zeno hadn’t been speaking in metaphor and riddles. They really were here with him.

Kija cast a furtive glance back along the shadowed pathway. He’d told the others he was gathering firewood, and it looked like no one had followed him this far into the woods. He was alone. Hesitantly, he began to speak. “Spirits of all the white dragons who came before…”

What should he say? “If you can hear me—our king has come. Our dreams have been fulfilled, in my lifetime.” No, if his ancestors had been here all along, then they already knew that. “I am truly honored to be the one chosen to carry out our destiny. I hope that you can find me worthy.”

Only silence answered him. There was no sign that anyone—or anything—had heard. “I hope you’re here,” he whispered. “I hope you’ve seen her. The princess, our king. She’s everything we wanted and more, she's—”

“Kija?”

He spun back around. When had Yona—?

“Who were you talking to just now?”

“N-no one!” He immediately felt guilty for denying their presence, especially to the princess, and amended his statement. “Spirits.”

“More ghosts?” Yona asked, eyes wide. They had only just left the forest where Seiryuu’s spirit had dwelled.

“Not—like that.” Hesitantly, he explained to Yona what Zeno had told him. “But I can’t sense their presence at all! If my ancestors are really here, I can’t ignore them, but—” But it seemed he was powerless to interact with them, too.

“Have you talked to Zeno about it again?”

“Not yet,” Kija admitted.

“Well then, let’s go,” said Yona as she took his hand and began walking back to camp.

“Hah!” Zeno exclaimed after Yona had presented Kija’s dilemma to him. “Only you would be upset that the evil spirits possessing you _haven’t_ done anything.”

“They’re not really evil, are they?” Kija asked. “They only wanted the same thing I did, after all.”

“Nah, they’re not evil,” Zeno agreed. “And it’s because they want the same thing as you that they haven’t done anything. There’s nothing they would change.”

“I—I see.”

“So you don’t have to do anything special. Zeno’s sure they’re proud of you!”

“That’s…” It was good to hear, but it wasn’t _quite_ what Kija wanted. “I—”

“I want to talk to them,” said Yona. Her expression was firm. “After all,” she said, “I’m the one they waited for.”

“Hm, well,” said Zeno, “they do talk, sometimes.”

“Eh?” But Kija had never heard them—how was it possible for that to happen without his knowledge?

“When Hakuryuu talks in his sleep, Zeno’s pretty sure that’s the ghosts!”

“I do not—wait, really?”

“Well, most of the time. Zeno can’t always tell!”

“In that case,” said Yona, “Kija, you and Yun can switch places tonight. If there’s a chance I can speak to your ancestors, then I want to try.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks. Kija didn’t think he could possibly fall asleep by the princess’s side. But—to give his ancestors, who had longed for their king, a chance to speak to Yona directly…he’d try.

* * *

Yona didn’t expect to have any more trouble falling asleep than she usually did, but for some reason, Kija seemed particularly nervous to sleep by Yona’s side. Was he that worried about what the spirits of his ancestors might say? Or… “Kija,” she began.

“Yes, Princess?” Kija replied, immediately alert.

“Your father, do you think he—?” His father had been Hakuryuu before him, Yona knew, and though Kija had said nothing about his spirit in particular…Yona still didn’t know what she’d say if she had a chance to speak to her own father again.

Kija paused, then shook his head. “He still had his regrets when he died,” he said. “But I think by the end… I think he accepted them. I think he already found peace.”

“Good,” said Yona. “I’m glad.”

She tried to stay awake until Kija fell asleep, she really did. But they’d had a long day, and as she lay in bed, her eyes kept blinking shut of their own accord, and she couldn’t keep herself from drifting away…

Kija stood before her. No…not Kija. It…they…wore his form, but Yona knew this wasn’t the Hakuryuu she knew. _I’m dreaming,_ she realized—but it felt real. Shapeless forms of light and shadow seemed to swarm around not-Kija, but every time she tried to focus on them, they swirled away into nothingness, and the only distinct image she could hold was an echo of sharp white claws. “Hakuryuu,” she whispered. She didn’t know what else to call them, but they had all been Hakuryuu, once.

Not-Kija stretched out his hand, his dragon hand, and Yona reached out to take it in her own. As soon as they touched—she stiffened as suddenly not one but dozens of clawed hands gripped her shoulders, her arms, her waist, and she couldn’t move, she—

She took a deep breath. Relaxed. “It’s all right,” she said. “I’m here now.” She felt the ghosts’ clawed hands loosen their hold. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” Even after everything that had happened, Yona still couldn’t comprehend how _she_ was the one that so many had awaited for so long. “I don’t feel like someone worthy of that kind of patience,” she admitted. “I’m human, I’m nobody special—” The claws tightened again, and this time, Yona laughed. “You _are_ like Kija,” she said. “All right. I’ll do my best.” Not-Kija nodded. Couldn’t these spirits talk? Or were they merely voiceless memories? “I wish I could call you all by name!” She let herself fall forward, wrapping both arms around not-Kija, feeling herself embraced in return by all those shapeless forms.

“Hiryuu,” Hakuryuu spoke, their voices echoing in multitudes. “King.” Yona smiled, and felt tears in her eyes, but— _but that’s just who you want me to be. Call me—_

She blinked, suddenly awake in her small tent. Kija lay sound asleep beside her. _No, we weren’t finished!_ But they were gone. Yona gazed across at Kija’s peaceful sleeping form. Tomorrow, she’d tell him about her dream, but for now…then he stirred. Eyes still shut tight, he murmured a single word. “Yona.”


End file.
